


You Light Up My Life

by IvyCpher



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: The snow outside inspires Pudding to ask Brownie out on a date where they take an evening walk through the snow.





	You Light Up My Life

It was winter time and the restaurant amply showed it.

There was a wreath on nearly all the doors and on all the tables there were new table cloths of pastel green and red and white stripes. Not to mention the new seasonal foods that Master Attendant asked them to add to the menu for the holiday season.

Pudding didn't mind it really, but he didn't understand all of the hubbub about the wintery holidays. Buying gifts, mass decorating, and an obscenely amount of food.

Honestly the holidays tired him somewhat. But it being the 12th of December, they were almost over and Pudding was thankful for that.

The restaurant had just closed, and Pudding finished locking up with a sigh. Through the front doors glass window he could see the snow covered ground. Despite him not being a fan of the holidays, he did see beauty in the snow.

As he stared out at the snow, a thought drifted into Pudding's mind. Perhaps he and Brownie could go outside tonight.. as a date. They hadn't went on any dates before and maybe walking through the snow could be romantic.

A smile graced his features and Pudding turned away from the view to head to the food souls living quarters through the kitchen. Once he arrived to his door, he unlocked it and stepped inside.

As expected, Brownie was not home yet, so Pudding sat down on his bed. He unbuttoned his side apron and folded it before laying it neatly on the nightstand between his and Brownie’s bed. Then he slowly untied and removed his shoes from his feet, he tucked them underneath his bed. After a moment, Pudding anxiously rubbed his hands together and waited for his dessert boyfriend to arrive home.

As he waited, Pudding zoned off into the world of his mind imagining what his walk with Brownie would be like. He was only brought back into reality when he heard the noise of the door opening.

Pudding quickly looked up to see Brownie entering the room, “welcome back.” He smiled.

Brownie returner the smile. “It's nice to be back, I hope you had a good day.”

“I hope you did as well.”

“I did.”

“Good, good.” A comfortable silent floated between them while Brownie moved over to his bed and leaned his gun gently against the wall.

“Brownie, I believe we should go out tonight,” Pudding finally spoke breaking the silence.

“Go out?” Brownie turned around, he started towards Pudding and stood in front of him. “Out to where?”

“On a date,” Pudding said simply. He patted the spot next to him and Brownie obliged by sitting down. “I thought it would be nice since we haven't done anything as- as well a couple before.”

“You are right about that, we've been dating for some time now and our relationship has yet to leave this room.” Brownie put his index finger to the side of his mouth for a moment. “Doing something together would be enjoyable. What did you have in mind?”

“I figured that we could take a walk, nothing too fancy or too intimate.” Pudding put his hand over Brownie’s gloved one.

“That sounds fun, yes I'm for it.” Brownie gave a gentle nod then lifted his and Pudding's hands. He gave a kiss to Pudding's knuckle. “You always come up with the best ideas.”

“Thank you, I'm happy you're fond of them.”

Brownie relinquished Pudding's hand to kiss his cheek, “I'm also fond of you. Now should we get ready?”

“Yes I suppose we should.”

***

After a quick bit of the both of them changing into warm wear and proper shoes they were ready to head out.

Pudding had on a cream brown puffy coat with his sun glasses in the pocket and black boots while Brownie wore a black wool trench coat along with high boots.

Brownie locked the door to their door behind them as they left and placed the key inside his coat pocket.

Once they were out in the hall with their door securely locked, they walked side by side down the hall until they arrived at the back door of the restaurant. Brownie opened it for Pudding and followed him out.

The door closed with a dull clunk behind them.

Pudding could see his breath ghosting out in front of him and he could feel the cold sinking into his face. Winter was a wonderful season. He looked over and Brownie, “what do you think of the snow?” He asked.

“I don’t mind it, but I prefer it from afar, I'm not much for playing in it.”

“Neither am I. But I do enjoy long walks through it.”

“I haven't really taken the time to focus on what's it like to take a walk through it before.” Brownie gave a soft shrug.

“Then why don't you try tonight?” Pudding took ahold of Brownie's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“That sounds like a great idea.” Brownie returned the squeeze and smiled. “Lead the way.”

And so Pudding did.

He lead them down a less traveled path that had only a few sets on footprints leading the way. The snow crunched pleasantly underneath their feet and stuck in clumps to the soles of their boots.

Pudding's hand was starting to get cold being exposed to the air, but he didn't want to stop holding Brownie's hand.

“Your hand feels cold, why don't you put it in my pocket?” Brownie asked and Pudding did so without question.

The white light of the day was starting to fade into the dark grays of the evening. It wasn't that late but it was getting a little harder to see every couple of minutes.

Pudding was just about to suggest that they turn back when Brownie spoke. “What's that light up ahead?”

And Pudding looked up, there was a bend in the road ahead of them. And around it there was a faint red and blue glow. “I don’t know,” he said softly. There wasn't any fallen this close to the restaurant, so his mind was a blank as to what it could be. “Let's check it out.”

Brownie nodded and they carefully made their way around the bend.

Both of them gave out a light gasp when they saw what was creating the glow.

It was a house, decorated from shingles to flower beds with strands of lights. Some of them changed color and some of them blinked but all of them were wonderful.

“I didn't expect to find this,” Pudding muttered in awe.

“Neither did I.”

Pudding admired how brightly the lights shined and how they made the snow on the ground sparkle brightly. He looked over at Brownie only to see his face aglow with light. Pudding's heart gave a jump and he felt his lips curve into a smile.

Brownie’s eyes traveled away from the lights and to Pudding, he too smiled. “This was a good idea to come on this walk.”

“You really think so?”

“I know so.” Brownie slowly wrapped his arms around Pudding's waist and pulled him close to his chest.

This was the most intimate thing they had ever done in public before, the thought of it made Pudding's whole body buzz with static.

Slowly Brownie leaned in and kissed Pudding. Pudding savored his cold lips and kissed back, his arms winding around the other man's middle.

When they parted their breath was ghosting over each other's faces and there was a gentle smile on their lips.

“Wish to know my opinion about walking through the snow?” Brownie whispered.

“Of course.”

“I thought it was a wonderful experience, though all experiences as of late have been wonderful because I've been doing them with you.”

Pudding's cheeks that were already rosy from the cold darkened with a new heat. He could think of nothing to respond with so instead he kissed Brownie again.

Brownie’s grip about Pudding's waist tightened and he held him as closely as he could.

Pudding pulled away from the kiss, but not by much. Their foreheads were touching and they were tangled about one another.

“You're too much, you really are.” Pudding whispered. “But then you're also not enough, I want to be around you all the time, because like the lights you quite frankly light up my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> My bois! I had this idea in my head for a while now and I've finally just gotten to it.
> 
> Pudding/Brownie shippers please come forward!! I want to know that theres more of us!!!


End file.
